


Can't Just Ask

by peanuts_envy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Getting Together, M/M, Meg and Achilles are friends, Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Zagreus is a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuts_envy/pseuds/peanuts_envy
Summary: Patroclus felt no small amount of guilt that the prince was on his mind in this way. He was happy--and quite satisfied--with Achilles and his regular visits to Elysium. Achilles was his truest and deepest love, above or below the earth. He would choose Achilles in every life he could imagine.But now, in eternal paradise, was he really only bound to one choice?OR: How to Seduce a Himbo--based on the in-game dialogue that's a full-tilt porno intro: "if there'sanythingwe can do to repay you-"(This is a follow-up to my Patrochilles ficForever Starts Tonight, but it can be read as a stand-alone!)
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199





	Can't Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing the lil bits of Zag in my Patrochilles fic, so I wanted to spend more time with his character. And this tag needs more love! Patroclus has two hands babie
> 
> (Asterisks denote POV changes~)

Zagreus stared into the Mirror of Darkness and sighed. His life had changed so much since he'd started venturing to the surface.

He thought of Achilles--the only one who was truly on his side, unconditionally, in all this. Zagreus supposed he had always been drawn to Achilles: he was extraordinarily handsome, that was obvious, but he was also kind and patient. He seemed to enjoy Zagreus' carefree, boisterous energy rather than scorn it. He didn't feel like he was a stone around Achilles' neck, a problem to be solved; a nuisance. _How everyone else saw him._

Achilles had been there for him when he could turn to no one else. Thanatos didn't understand his need to leave the House of Hades, how much its walls stifled him. Megaera--well, Zagreus wouldn't be surprised if she found some catharsis in punishing him, after all he'd said to her. No, she was no longer a friend to him, as she once was. There was no one to blame for the distance between them but himself, but the revelation came far too late. Megaera was gone and Than all but refused to speak with him. _But Achilles--_

Achilles had procured for him the very weapons he was using to escape to the surface, encouraged him every step of the way. Defeat after humiliating defeat, Achilles' warm smile was there to greet him. _Steady, lad. I've got you._

He wished Achilles would take him in his arms and make this empty feeling fade away. He wished Achilles could see him that way. His eyes drifted to his bed.

_I wish Achilles would hold me down and make me scream like Meg used to do._

His eyes snapped back to the mirror, scandalized at his own line of thought.

_Well, that was unexpected._

_Unexpected? Really?_

_Do you believe your own lies?_

Zagreus was not one to deny his impulses, so he made a plan to give Achilles nectar--the food of the gods--to show his intention. _What's the harm in asking, after all?_

The day or night finally came when Zagreus had nectar for Achilles and time to--potentially--share it in his bedchamber. Zagreus felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach and repeated what his mentor often told him: _fear is for the weak._

It had not gone well. Achilles wasn't cruel, of course, it was the gentlest rejection Zagreus had ever gotten.

_'Lad, all this generosity... I'm alone, yes, but my heart belongs to another. I hope you understand.'_

Still, he cherished the bracer Achilles had given him in return, a keepsake from his mortal days that he insisted Zagreus have.

Neither of them brought it up again.

The whole thing felt like a far away memory, now.

\---

Patroclus had been noticing odd things about Achilles' ward, as of late. His earnest and effortless smile. The way his chiton revealed so much of his chest and his shoulders. The plushness of his lips, the strength of his legs.

All of these things, of course, were not odd in and of themselves--no, these were plain and observable, Zagreus' best qualities--but, Patroclus himself thinking them…

It felt odd.

The thoughts started to come to him more often, unbidden. Patroclus felt no small amount of guilt that the prince was on his mind in this way. He was happy--and quite satisfied--with Achilles and his regular visits to Elysium. Achilles was his truest and deepest love, above or below the earth. He would choose Achilles in every life he could imagine.

_But now, in eternal paradise, was he really only bound to one choice?_

Patroclus was surprised at his own audacity. He needed to confront this, and sooner than later.

\---

"Achilles."

"Mm?" Achilles had his head rested in Patroclus' lap, eyes closed, plucking idly at his lyre and humming.

"I have been having troubling thoughts lately."

Achilles stopped strumming, opening his eyes to look for any hint of humor in Pat's. There was none.

"Are you all right, Patroclus? Has something happened?" He had the same earnest tone that Zagreus often had. _Whatever this is, I will fix it._

"Peace, Achilles; it is not so dire." Patroclus said, hoping that saying it would make it true. _Perhaps it really wasn't. But perhaps it was._ He felt a sinking feeling in his phantom stomach. _Why has Aphrodite damned him so?_

"I have been having strange thoughts about our Zagreus." _Our? And the correct word was not 'strange'._ Patroclus could think of many more appropriate ones. _Obscene. Debauched._

_'I have thought of him, rutting against me while you take him from behind, how your name would sound from his lips, how he would feel--'_

_Depraved._

The shamelessness at the thoughts that came, while Achilles was in his lap no less, gave Patroclus the sinking feeling again.

"Strange how?" Achilles asked him, his eyes still full of concern.

_Zagreus panted above him, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. This time he was riding Patroclus, and his mouth was open, eager--so eager for what Achilles was going to give him--_

Patroclus forced the thought away, as thrilling as it was. He did not lie to Achilles; there was no hiding his feelings from him, anyway. Perhaps he already knew, and was just waiting for Patroclus to voice his interest. Perhaps these same thoughts ran through Achilles' mind, too. _The most ridiculous of his fantasies so far._

"I find that--lately, he has been occupying my thoughts in somewhat the same way that you do."

"He is very important to you, to us." Achilles said slowly, watching Patroclus as he sat up to face him.

"Achilles, my heart is yours, but sometimes, when I look at him--" He swallowed, unable to voice his desires, forbidden and obscene as they were.

"Do you desire him?" Achilles' eyes were searching his.

_What's the use in denying it now?_

" _Yes_." Patroclus answered in a whisper, an exhaled breath. _Here it comes._

"I have had these thoughts, as well." Achilles said, after a pause.

"What?" Patroclus was stunned--this is not how it was supposed to happen.

"I turned him down once, before. I told you that." _He had_. "What I didn't tell you is how my resolve wavered."

"I knew he was trying to pursue a courtship with me, giving me nectar after nectar like he did. He wore my bracer, carried my spear. He commissioned that scroll for his bedchambers. I thought he was taking pity on me, then. I wonder, now, if he was trying to change the nature of our relationship, to have someone close beside him in his fight. He was not you, but what he offered, it was so tempting... I still did not believe I deserved such comforts from one such as him, or from anyone."

Patroclus reached out to stroke Achilles' forearm, a soothing gesture.

"And besides that, I felt like I would have been using him. I could not trust he was approaching me as an equal, or that I could even meet him as an equal, since I had spent so much time as his mentor. I would not exert my influence over him, to further my own desire. Not that I could have given him what he truly deserved; I had so little of myself to give, then."

Patroclus didn't know what to say. Achilles had clearly grown so much since the days when he lived. Patroclus mourned the reason for Achilles' newfound emotional maturity, for it was their bitter departure from the world of the living and Achilles' isolation that was its biggest catalyst.

*

Achilles was flushed, laid bare by his confession. Back then, he'd so often found himself at his post in the House of Hades in quiet meditation, trying to wrestle his body and his mind back under his complete control. He desperately wanted to tell Zagreus yes, just to feel something, anything--but he knew the emptiness would remain. _But, now--_

"What of now?" Patroclus asked quietly.

Achilled flushed more deeply. "The desire remains. He is on my mind as you are, like you say. I don't think of him exactly the same as I think of you, it's similar, but--"

"I know what you mean." Patroclus might have wanted the prince in the basest of ways, but he also wanted to give him comfort, friendship. He did not see Zagreus as he saw Achilles: his most beloved, the other half of his soul--which was not to say Patroclus did not care deeply for Zagreus. The prince had been there for him, a mere shade, when Patroclus had no one else. Zagreus had offered so much and expected so little.

"Do we pursue this?" Achilles asked, fiddling with his cloak.

"I suppose there's no harm in it..."

They both sat quietly, considering this new path before them.

"What do you think of us doing together, when you think of it?" Achilles said suddenly.

Patroclus' mind flooded with scenarios, all kinds of debauched acts they could engage in with their godling prince.

_'I think about being on my knees and the both of you taking your pleasure from me, how thrilling it would be to be so completely used in this way.'_

_'I wonder, if his body, the marvel that it is, would be able to accommodate both of us.'_

_He kneeled in front of Zagreus, whose cock bobbed heavily between his legs. Hands raked through his hair as his mouth was filled._

Patroclus shivered. "I have had some ideas."

\---

Achilles stood at his post in the House of Hades, unsure how to pursue this unconventional courtship. He couldn't simply _ask_. That would be a disaster, surely. Was he to seduce him, then? Give him a gift of Ambrosia as Zagreus had done for him? _Oh, Gods._

Megaera emerged from the River Styx then, pulling Achilles out of his thoughts. He heard her speak to Hypnos, Sleep Incarnate and first point of contact for newly-departed souls.

"Miss Megaera! Zagreus again, huh? That guy is a real force of nature! Wow!"

" _Tsch_."

"Aha! All checked in. I just love these chats we have together, Miss Megaera! Thank you for dying!"

She made a noise of acknowledgment and headed into the lounge. Achilles watched her from his post in the hall and had a new idea. _Who better would know how to approach this odd dilemma of his?_

The House was quiet enough on this day or night; he could take a short break, Achilles thought. He would ask his friend to share a bottle of nectar with him, and she definitely would not turn her whip on Achilles for asking about--what he was to ask about.

_'I know he is your current partner, I just thought that perhaps, he could also be--' Mine. Ours. Oh, Gods._

Achilles flushed, reminded himself that fear was for the weak, and made his way to the lounge.

\---

"You are troubled," she said simply, pushing a nectar in his direction.

_Were his emotions so plain?_

"I suppose you are not wrong," he replied, taking the drink gratefully. "It's about Zagreus."

She made an amused sound, a short exhale through her nose. "What has he done, now?"

" _Hah_ , it's not something he's done, this time. It is, ah...Patroclus and I, we have been discussing--we hold the lad in very high regard, as you know--and, ah."

Achilles meandered around his point, not sure how he could even hope to voice what he was speaking of. His mind was drawing too many paths before him, all of them perilous, all of them potentially ruinous.

 _Nothing is accomplished without risk, isn't that so, dear Achilles?_ Patroclus said, over the din of his worries.

Megaera held his eyes, scrutinizing him. _She is a warrior, too_ , he reminded himself, feeling not unlike ensnared prey under her intense gaze. She didn't say anything, so Achilles continued.

"We had been discussing that perhaps, when he visits Elysium, if he were agreeable to the idea, that we could--of course, I would not want to interfere with what you have, with what you and Thanatos both have--"

Realization seemed to dawn on Megaera then, as a smile pulled at her lips and she leaned back in her chair. She swirled the nectar in her glass, downed it and grabbed another.

"Ah, so we have finally arrived here," she said, her tone amused.

Achilled looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Of course he would be agreeable, he has wanted you for years. Haven't you seen the wall-scroll? He would say yes if you asked him."

"That does not bother you?"

She laughed. "No; I am not a _mortal_. I know Thanatos is of the same mind, he would not--" she laughed again, "--really, _jealousy_ , Achilles? So often I forget that you were a mortal, that you worry about such things."

Achilles knew this was meant as a compliment, though he didn't regard it as one. He just shook his head. He had no words.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to discuss with Mother Nyx. Do enjoy yourself with Zagreus in Elysium; you and your Patroclus will not be disappointed. His strength and endurance are the same as they are in battle, and he is eager to please."

Achilles could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and definitely elsewhere.

"Thanatos was right," Megaera said, getting up. "You do blush like a maiden."

\---

Achilles had an extra bottle of nectar on him, intended for Zagreus, when he returned to the House. _Just ask him_ , Meg had said. _He would say yes._

_As if it were so simple!_

_'A question, lad. Would you allow Patroclus and me to bed you, the next time you're in Elysium? We would treat you so well.'_

Achilles sighed, drummed his fingers on his spear. Perhaps Megaera was mistaken, and Zagreus had outgrown his romantic affection for Achilles. The prince had two partners already, did he really want two more--and mere shades at that? What did they have to offer that Megaera and Thanatos did not?

No, Zagreus was not lacking in companionship or ways to satisfy his desires, but--perhaps there was room, in his heart and in his bed, for two shades such as them. _He would just have to ask._

\---

"Why, Zagreus! It was those _natural causes_ again, good for you!" Hypnos chirped from the Great Hall.

"I know it, mate! Made it all the way up!"

"Wow. I mean, just wow. _Wow!_ " Hypnos scribbled something on his parchment. "You're all set, have a great day or night!"

Zagreus bid Hypnos farewell and rounded the corner, waving at Achilles as he approached. Achilles had heard him speaking just footsteps away, but he still felt startled.

"Achilles!" Zagreus said with a grin.

"Ah, I hoped to speak with you, lad." Achilles was smiling, too. Zagreus' easy grin was infectious.

"And here I am."

"Indeed." Achilles produced the bottle of nectar from his cloak and offered it to Zagreus.

"A gift, one I was hoping you would share with Patroclus and me. We were both thinking about how much we would enjoy your company the next time you're in Elysium--we would be very willing to pass some time with you."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude. I know how precious your time in Elysium is, sir."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion," Achilles said, maybe too quickly.

"Then I look forward to it!" Zagreus' attention then drifted to Thanatos, speaking to Mother Nyx across the House.

"Go on. See you soon, lad."

"Farewell, sir!" Zagreus said and bounded towards Thanatos, throwing his arms over Death's shoulders.

" _Zag,_ " Thanatos said. His tone was annoyed, but a smile was on his lips.

_He would say yes, if you asked him._

_He had asked, hadn't he?_

_Had Zagreus heard him?_

\---

"Have you ever seen Achilles' partner, in Elysium?" Zagreus asked Megaera; she was on break and they were passing time in his bedchambers.

Megaera tilted her head, considered. _Had she?_

"No. I haven't been to Elysium since before the war that claimed him."

"He is...striking. He has a _beard_ , Meg."

Megaera smirked. Her hands were busy tying a series of intricate knots, binding Zagreus' well-muscled limbs tightly to his body. She did not need her full focus on the task; the act was familiar and practiced for them both.

"A mortal, Zagreus? I could understand Achilles--he's at least somewhat divine, although he looks just the same as a mortal. What does he look like, this--?"

"Patroclus. He has dark skin, like earth. He's tall and broad, like Achilles; he's strong, I can tell." Zagreus said dreamily.

"This again, Zag?" Thanatos had entered Zagreus' bedchambers a moment before, but lingered in the doorway to observe his partners. He enjoyed looking before he touched, and what a sight they were.

"Have you seen this Patroclus, Thanatos? Is he _striking?_ " Megaera teased, beckoned Than over. Thanatos walked to her like he was being pulled by an invisible thread, mesmerized.

"He is, for a mortal. I would say he is quite striking. He has a beard, Meg." Thanatos said, in the same dreamy tone as the prince.

"Then why do you hesitate, Zagreus?"

"I can't just _ask him_ that!"

"Why not?" Megaera said, making an amused sound.

\---

Patroclus and Achilles lounged on the grasses of Elysium, sharing lazy kisses and tracing the lines of each other's hands. Achilles hummed one of Orpheus' songs, leaned in to kiss their entwined fingers. Patroclus was content to do this for the rest of his afterlife: no obligations, no worries, just Achilles' soft lips and his strong hands on him, always.

The iron door to the glade opened below them and Patroclus smirked at Achilles, leaned close to him.

"Well if it isn't your ward, come to visit us," Patroclus murmured against Achilles' ear, sending a shiver through him.

Zagreus engaged in his usual destruction of the urns below, this time with a flurry of arrows. He then met the two warriors, greeting them with an earnest smile.

"Hello, sirs!" Zagreus said, and Patroclus saw that he had the bottle of nectar that Achilles had given him. "Do you have time for a drink? I was lucky enough to find some more on the way, thanks to Lord Dionysus."

Patroclus and Achilles shared a look, smiled.

"We have time for you, lad."

\---

They shared nectar, Zagreus told them of his journey so far. Megaera had, apparently, made fun of him.

"She said, 'enjoy your leisure time in Elysium' like she knew I was going to come here and drink nectar with you two. She only calls it contraband when _I_ have it, you know. I think she's just annoyed I'm having fun without her."

"Megaera just teases you. She does not truly seek to control what you would do. Besides, of course, what is part of her job description." Achilles said with a reassuring smile. "She wants the best for you, as do we."

"You've done so much for us, stranger. I don't know how we can ever repay you; I'm quite sure that it isn't possible."

Patroclus watched Zagreus intently as the prince took a drink, drawn to the tantalizing curve of his neck. Patroclus wondered how the skin would feel between his teeth.

"I've more or less come to the same conclusion, Pat." Achilles had caught Patroclus' meaning immediately. _Let us repay you in some other way, a way much more enjoyable than simple nectar._

"How about you just keep offering me those premium goods you have no interest in when I pass through, and we can call it even, sir?"

Patroclus glanced at Achilles. An entire conversation was had:

_You said you told him._

_I did!_

_Then what is this?_

_I don't know!_

Patroclus turned his gaze to Zagreus, trying to insinuate their intentions more clearly.

"That I had plans to regardless, though...if you should think of something _else_ at any point, please do let either of us know."

Zagreus scoffed as he rose from the grass, hoisted the massive golden bow he'd brought with him.

"Oh, _sirs_. You are not indebted to me, truly!" He was grinning, his easy grin, as he picked up a trinket from Patroclus' stash of wares. "I'll see you again soon, some day or night! Farewell, you two!"

Patroclus and Achilles both raised their hands in farewell, unable to find any words for the carefree Son of Hades.

\---

Achilles and Patroclus decided that a more obvious approach was needed, but not exactly what that entailed. Until then, the fantasy of Zagreus, all that he would do with them--it was enough. Elysium was their paradise, after all, and they were still high on the fantasy of being with each other.

Achilles was stroking low on Patroclus' stomach, pressing gentle kisses to his beard. His hand crept lower, to the bulge in Pat's chiton, and touched him lightly through the fabric.

"What have we here?" Achilles asked himself and smiled, his cat's smile. "I shall take care of this at once, dear Patroclus." He spoke with false sincerity. _A serious matter, to be tended to immediately._

They laughed, desire and anticipation spiking in them both.

"Mm, someone's coming, wait--"

_Zagreus._

They knew they had a few moments--the walk to the urns, their swift destruction, the jog up the stairs--but not many. _How are we doing this?_

Achilles started to adjust Pat's cloak, then his own. _He should not see how aroused we are._

Patroclus rolled his eyes. _Are we not going to ask him to do much more than look?_

Achilles pursed his lips. _We should still ask first!_

Patroclus leaned back on his elbows, letting his thighs fall open. _This is asking._

Achilles pushed Patroclus' thighs closed, gave him an admonishing look that was betrayed by his wild grin. _Stop this!_

"Sirs!"

Patroclus righted his cloak as he sat up and nodded at Zagreus. "Stranger."

"It's good to see you, lad. I was hoping you would stay a while; let us give you some comfort before you depart for the surface," Achilles said in a tone that Patroclus recognized, one that sent heat directly to his groin.

Patroclus thought Achilles couldn't have been more obvious with his insinuation, and watched Zagreus with expectation. _You need only say yes. We will take care of you._ Patroclus beckoned the prince to sit with them in the grass. He did.

_You need only say yes._

*

Zagreus sat down between Achilles and Patroclus, he thought they both looked like they were keeping some cheeky secret from him.

Patroclus touched Zagreus' bracer--the one Achilles had given him--and Zagreus was struck by something he hadn't noticed before. It was the same one Patroclus wore, on his left wrist. Zagreus' fit his right.

Zagreus had one, Patroclus had one…

_They were a pair._

The wheels of his mind turned, trying to find the connection that was so close but just out of reach--surely, this was significant. In some way.

"Huh. We have the same bracer, sir."

"Mm. It seems our Achilles would seek to protect us both, stranger."

"I would offer you more than protection, lad, if you would accept it."

Zagreus looked between them both. The heat and intensity of their gaze almost burned him. _Oh. Wow._

_'Enjoy your leisure time in Elysium.' Meg had said, with a knowing smirk._

_Oh! They want to have sex with me!_

"Yeah. Yes. I accept it. _Oh_ , I accept it, sirs."

"Good lad."

Patroclus leaned in to press a kiss to Zagreus' neck, and his beard felt as titillating as Zagreus had imagined it would. Zagreus let his head fall back and Patroclus kept kissing him--brushes of lips, his tongue, his teeth--all sending sparks through him.

Achilles started undressing and it immediately drew the prince's eye. He had never seen this much of Achilles' body outside of his vivid fantasies, and the reality of him-- _wow_. Zagreus hoped that Achilles would be as accommodating to Zagreus' desires as he was in his dreams. The way Achilles was looking at him, he suspected that he would be.

"What would you have us do, lad?" Achilles touched his thigh gently, his green eyes were alight and Zagreus felt pinned by his gaze. "Anything you desire, it will be yours."

"What say you, Zagreus?" Patroclus whispered, a soft exhale against his ear. He'd only heard Patroclus say his name a few times before, but in _this_ way--oh, he could get used to hearing it more often, like this.

"Do you have oil? Because I think we could all use...some oil--" Zagreus' thoughts were already becoming muddled, from their strong hands and their heady words.

Achilles had it in his hand quickly, very quickly, like it was already close by--

_'Hahaha, wait--someone's coming--'_

_What would he have walked in on, were he to arrive moments later?_

Zagreus' lust-addled mind ran away with this thought so completely, he almost didn't hear Patroclus speaking to him.

"Ah, and what shall we do with this little vial, Prince Zagreus?" Patroclus took off his cloak and busied his hands with the ties of his breastplate, smiling at Achilles. Zagreus watched him openly.

"I'd very much like to accept your, ah, _comforts_ \--if you offer them. I would gladly accept both of your _comforts_ , again and again. If you wanted to really _give_ me some _comfort_ \--"

Patroclus kissed him hungrily, cutting him off, while Achilles made short work of Zagreus' skull pauldron, his chiton. Zagreus felt his leggings being tugged down and he groaned into Patroclus' mouth.

_How long had Zagreus dreamed of this?_

He felt Achilles stroking along the lines of his body, his touch was reverent.

_Had they dreamed of this, too?_

Patroclus pulled Zagreus into his lap and kept kissing him; their hands explored each other, finding the places that brought them higher, made the growing heat between them burn more hotly. Zagreus felt Achilles move behind him, heard the vial of oil being opened.

 _Oh, yes. Yes, please._ Zagreus adjusted his hips to bare himself more openly for Achilles and dipped his head down to catch Patroclus' lips again.

Achilles touch was gentle and unhurried, only sliding his fingers in when Zagreus made a particularly desperate sound.

"Is he always in such a rush?" Patroclus murmured, squeezing Zagreus' hips to slow his near-frantic jerking. Patroclus kissed behind Zagreus' ear--he already could tell how much his beard affected the prince--and down his neck, smiling at the whine Zagreus couldn't hold back.

"He is," Achilles answered, keeping the brutally slow pace of fingers.

"Slow down, little prince. You'll have what you're after soon enough," Patroclus whispered against his skin, making him whine again.

Zagreus felt wild with lust. Patroclus was rolling his hips underneath him, in time with Achilles' fingers--they moved together so easily--but the friction was giving him little relief. Patroclus' hands still kept him, mostly, in place.

*

Achilles withdrew his fingers and gave a look to Patroclus that Zagreus couldn't see.

_Gods, Patroclus. Look at him._

_I know, beloved. We shouldn't tease him any longer._

Patroclus held Achilles' eyes and slid his hands lower, to Zagreus' ass, and spread him--

Achilles gasped, the sight sent such a powerful spark of arousal through him that he nearly dropped the oil. He slicked himself, unable to tear his eyes away from Patroclus, who'd leaned in to kiss Zagreus' shoulder, but his eyes didn't leave Achilles'.

Zagreus pressed his forehead against Patroclus' neck as Achilles eased into him with a groan.

Zagreus panted and moaned, tried to grind his hips down, but Patroclus held him still. Achilles sunk into him slowly and completely, stroked gently along Zagreus' back.

"All right, lad?"

" _Please--_ " Zagreus begged, jerking against them both.

"Who are we, to deny a god?" Patroclus said, moving his hands to the back of Zagreus' neck and pulling him in for another hungry kiss. Zagreus rolled his now-free hips, bucking eagerly to seek more pleasure, urging Achilles to meet his pace.

Achilles pressed his palm flat against Zagreus' back and thrust into him in earnest, rocking him down against Patroclus. Zagreus cried out, dropping his head against Pat's chest. His whole body shook with Achilles' thrusts and soon Zagreus was clenched so tightly around him and his body became so still that Achilles almost asked if he should stop.

Patroclus felt a spurt of warmth against his stomach as the prince's hips stuttered against his, and the desperate rutting waned to a slow roll.

"There you go..." Patroclus murmured against Zagreus' hair, his hands stroking along the back of his neck.

"Don't stop," Zagreus said hoarsely, "I'm just getting started."

Patroclus huffed a laugh and looked up at Achilles, who'd slowed his thrusts as to not overwhelm Zagreus.

"You heard our prince, my beloved." Patroclus said, moving his hands back down to spread Zagreus, holding Achilles' eyes.

Achilles was too overcome to move, for a moment. The way Patroclus held Zagreus, the way Zagreus' whole body begged for him--

" _Please, Achilles-_ -"

_Who was he, to deny a god?_

*

_Please, please, please--_

Achilles snapped his hips against Zagreus', who cried out in pleasure. _There it is._

" _Blood and darkness_ \--just like that, like that-- _hah_ \--"

Achilles gave Zagreus the pace he was after, at last: rough and unyielding, driving his cock into him--taking what he wanted. And Patroclus-- _gods_ \--the way he was spreading him, baring him for Achilles--

Zagreus panted hard against Pat's chest, pressing messy kisses against skin as Achilles' thrusts started to become more uneven behind him. _Yes_. Achilles dug his fingers into Zagreus' hips and clutched him tightly, shuddering and grinding against him as he came. _Gods, how many times had he pleasured himself to the very thought of this, alone in his bedchambers?_

"Achilles, _yes_ \--" Zagreus groaned, muffled against Patroclus' chest.

" _Zagreus._ " Achilles' voice was thick with desire. Zagreus had literally felt his blood boil before, and hearing his mentor say his name like this was not a dissimilar feeling. He felt Achilles pull out and he whined at the loss. Zagreus wasn't nearly finished.

"Patroclus needs some oil," Zagreus said simply, moving up on Patroclus' stomach and leaning down to kiss him, trusting Achilles would know what he meant.

He did; Zagreus didn't need to look to know--Patroclus sighed into the kiss, canted his hips up suddenly. He saw it very clearly in his mind: Achilles slicking his lover's cock with oil, guiding Zagreus back onto him--

Zagreus felt his hips being pulled back-- _could Achilles read his mind?_ \--both their hands were on him, easing him down until his hips were flush with Patroclus'.

" _Blood and darkness_ ," Zagreus whispered harshly, letting his head fall back. He was surprised that it didn't fall far--Achilles had pressed against him and caught Zagreus' head with his shoulder. Achilles' chest was flush against his back and that alone was fulfilling a fantasy, but what he was saying-- _Oh, Gods_. He couldn't have imagined something like this.

"Does he feel good, Zagreus?" Achilles said against his neck as Patroclus started rocking into him. "Do you like having him inside you this way?"

Zagreus had no words, so he just moaned an affirmative. Achilles wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him, and the other slid down his stomach--

*

Patroclus thrust into Zagreus in time with Achilles' hand--he wouldn't last long. He felt like Zagreus wouldn't either; his whole body was as tight as a lyre string and was rutting desperately into Achilles' fist. Achilles kissed Zagreus deeply and it was enough to push them both over the edge. Patroclus kept Zagreus tight against him as he came, wanting to give him everything.

They moved against each other slowly, coming down from their highs. Or, at least, Patroclus thought so.

"Again." Zagreus was still hard.

Patroclus let out a breathless laugh. _He is a god._ Their voracious appetites were things of legend. He would not have Zagreus leave Elysium unsatisfied.

"On your back. We'll take care of you." Patroclus said, bucking his hips playfully. Zagreus was eager to comply.

*

Zagreus stretched out on the grass and his eyes darted between Patroclus and Achilles, who were whispering to each other. His mind raced with fantasies, what they would do to him next. They both settled between his legs, spreading them wide. Zagreus' heart pounded. _Oh, yes. Gods, yes._

Patroclus and Achilles licked along his cock and fingers pushed into him--Zagreus could not discern whose, just that he was being filled--and he was well on his way to being undone again.

Zagreus moved up to his elbows to watch--he needed to memorize this from every possible angle before it ended--and the sight nearly sent him to the Styx. _They were both fingering him. Gods._ Lips and tongues moved in tandem with fingers--the slick warmth, their hot breath--consumed him completely.

It was too much, too good; he gave himself over to his release and they didn't stop until he was, finally, finished.

*

_'Do enjoy yourself with Zagreus in Elysium; you and your Patroclus will not be disappointed. His strength and endurance are the same as they are in battle, and he is eager to please.'_

Achilles remembered what Megaera had told him.

_She was not wrong, on any account. She seldom was._

\---

If anyone noticed a difference in Achilles and Zagreus' relationship at the House, they kept it to themselves. Achilles had told Zagreus that he wanted to relegate their romantic affections to Elysium and Elysium only--not that he was ashamed to have Zagreus as a partner, of course. No, it was not shame.

There was just something about having the prince's father, the Master of the House, so close by, close enough to potentially see-- _Oh, Gods._ The thought of Hades seeing even the most chaste of acts between them sent ice through his phantom veins. _No. Out of the question._

Besides, this was where Thanatos and Megaera spent their time with Zagreus. The House was Achilles' place of work, but their place of leisure. He wouldn't deny them their precious time with Zagreus, for he would see him soon enough, in Elysium. _What would they do, the next time they were together?_

His mind swirled with fantasies of sweet Patroclus and Zagreus, how they would share Ambrosia and make love--

_Focus! Focus on work!_

A smile broke across his face. _His princes_.

_Perhaps the fates were not so cruel after all._

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/peanuts_envy)


End file.
